


Perfect Pair

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm too sleepy for this, sorry *bow*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Pair

**Title :** Perfect Pair  
Pairing **:** Yamada / Yuto  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little violence (?), slight fluff  
 **A/N :** Made this as an request from [](http://erisuke14.livejournal.com/profile)[**erisuke14**](http://erisuke14.livejournal.com/). and the part II will be a smut.  
 **Summary :** (I'm too sleepy for this, sorry *bow*)

 

~~~~~  
Every school has its nerds, geniuses, and popular students. Usually, nerds hang out with nerds, while geniuses goes with everyone, and the populars, well, they're a bit hard to reach. But there are also perfect students. What makes them perfect? They're popular, genius, and has an authority, that's makes them perfect. They're scores are high, they have a lot of friends, they are good looking, and people will hear them.  
In this luxurious school which most of the students are rich, Yamada Ryosuke is a perfect student. He is freaking handsome, cute in the same time, so damn smart, so rich too. One more thing, he is the student council's president. How cool is that?  
One day, Yamada takes a walk to his class, alone. He has a lot of friends, but he prefers alone, since alone is more convinient for him. It was a good morning walk until he heard baming sound.

 

"Poor nerd like you shouldn't be here!" said a messy student while steps his feet to a tall thin boy. Then the messy student's friend takes a random trash can he founf near by.

 

"Yeah he shouldn't be here! This school would have bad reputation if he is here!" a brunate guy said while dumping the trash to the bullied boy. Of course, as the president of students council Yamada can't stand still, he has to protect other students.

 

"Hey! The heck you doin' there?!" Yamada said. He looks at the bullies while giving out a sharp glare. Yamada might be not as tall as them or not as big as them, but Yamada is surely much stronger than them.

 

"Shit! It's Yamada, let's run!" The messy student said. Then both of them runs away.

 

"Are you okay?" Yamada asks nicely as he helps the bullied boy to stand up. The bullied boy cleaned himself before he bows to Yamada.

 

"I'm fine. Thank you for your help." the tall guy said.

 

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't bow. What's your name anyway?" Yamada asks out of curiousity. Well, he is curious because he never seen this tall guy before.

 

"I'm Nakajima Yuto. I just transfered here. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Yuto said politely. Yamada smile gently to him which makes him stratled.

 

"I'm Yamada Ryosuke. I'm the president of stundent council. Pleased to meet you!" Yamada said politely too. It looks like, Yamada finds something interesting inside this Yuto guy.  
"If you encouter to bullies at this school, please do not mind to tell me. I'll get to it right away." Yamada said. Yuto seems happy to that. Well, he feels unconfortable since he just arrived, some bullies already bully him. He was quite worry about his days on school would be like.

 

"Thank you." Yuto simply replied.

 

"Now, please excuse me, I have to attend my early class." Yamada said before he waves to Yuto and walk away.

 

\--

 

On the break time, Yamada takes a walk on the back yard of the school which is usually no one would go there. But he finds someone there, to be exact on the bushes. It's Yuto.

 

"Yuto~ Good afternoon~" Yamada greets him happily until he gets near to the bushes.

 

"G-Good afternoon!" Yuto said as he hugs his own knees. He is completely wet and he... Well , almost naked? He only wears ripped thin white T-shirt and a plain boxer. Yamada assume this is the bullies doing.

 

"What the heck happen to you?!" Yamada asks in surprise. Luckly, Yamada has his jacket brought. He takes his jacket and put it over Yuto's back.

 

"Th-the bullies..." Yuto said it weakly and so shaking too. It seems like he is cold. Yamada sighs. Bullies are popular lately, but he never thought this will go this far.

 

"Come with me, I'll borrow you a set of uniform, and you may rest on my office." Yamada said as he helps Yuto to stand up.

 

"T-Thank you." Yuto thanked him. Yamada lead him to the president of the student council office, which is beside the meeting place. The office has a small room which contain bed for Yama to rest. Yamada let Yuto rest on his resting room, and let Yuto wears a pair of uniform he has on the meeting room, while that Yamada gets him a cup of hot tea.

 

"Here, have some hot tea. It'll help you warm up." Yamada said as he puts hot tea on the table beside the bed.

 

"Thank you, you're really kind nee~" Yuto said and he sits up, he sips the tea, and indeed it feels warm on his body.

 

"You know, you're really a silent person. I mean you talk less." Yamada starts up a conversation. And then, for the first time, Yamada sees the laughing face of Yuto.

 

"Ahaha, really? I'm actually a hyper person, it's just that I haven't gotten use to this place yet." Yuto said as he gaze to Yamada's brown eyes. It looks so lovely that he gaze to it for few minutes. He has his usual tone back. Yamada sits beside the bed, and thinking how lovely Yuto's smile is.

 

"You know, you have such wonderful smile." Yamada said jokingly. But it for Yuto, it is a very good words to hear. Why? Because it came from Yamada. To tell you the thruth, since the first time Yuto sees Yamada it feels like he likes Yamada, or even rather loves him? Yuto himself is uncertain about his own feeling, but he feels a bit nervous when Yamada is around.

 

"T-Thanks." Yuto sundenly shutters. Well, he is just too surprise hearing that from Yamada.

 

"Jaa, I'm gping back to my class, I have class to attend. Feel free to rest nee. Bye~" Said Yamada casually as he waves to Yuto. Yuto returned the wave and Yamada walks out from the room.

 

"Aah, he's so lovely... I wonder how can he be so pretty?" Yuto mumbles when Yamada is not there anymore. Maybe that's what we called 'Love in the second sight'?

 

\--

 

"Yamada-san!" The math teacher yells. Yamada is surprised, well he has been spacing out.

 

"A? Ah? Yes?" Yamada said while giving out his confuse look. The teacher sighs. It's so rare to find Yamada space out during the class like this. Usually he is the brightest among the bringt students.

 

"I don't know what happen to you. But please don't space out." The math teacher said and ended it with a sigh. Some chatters can be heard. Such as 'wow, it's rare for him to space out.' or 'is it possible if he is in love? That's why he spaced out?'. But the second guess might be true. He might be in love. Because all he thinks now is about how Yuto's condition is.

 

\--

 

When the second break, Yamada walks to Yuto's clads room. He knoes it from the students' profile book.

 

"Nakajima Yuto?" Yamada calls out when he stands beside the door of Yuto's class room. Everyone on the class stratled. They actually confuse why would Yamada look for Yuto, the most nerd and bullied guy on the school. Yuto was reading his thick book, alone on the corner. His stuffs was lying around his desk, it seems like the bullies hide his bag.

 

"Yamada? Konbawa~" Yuto greets, as he smiles nicely.

 

"Why is it messy?"

 

"Some guys took away my bag." Yuto casually amswer and ended it with bitter laugh. Somehow, Yuto is happy having Yamada around him, because he feels safe, and he feels confertable, though he feels nervous, but he feels quite happy.

 

"Can you go to my office. I have something to talk about." Yamada said. He is going to offer Yuto his protection actually. Because Yamada feels that he wants to protect Yuto, it is not like he is very missrable, but Yamada just feels he needs to protect Yuto from the bullies.

 

\--

 

"So? You know if you stick around me they won't bully you." Yamada said as he sees Yuto in the eyes. Yamada loves those eyes. It's looks like somewhat clear diamond, looks so... Deep and loving.

 

"It's so kind of you, but no. Thank you." To Yamada's surprise Yuto answers that, Yamada thought that Yuto would take the offer but no, he refuse it.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I don't want to stick with you to avoid bullies... I rather stay by your side for..." Yuto paused. He's a little hesitant to say. Yup, he is about to confess. He knows they just met today, but he feels he is in love with Yamada already. Especially when their eyes met.

 

"For?" Yamada gulps. He is hoping for something confessing, since he loves Yuto too, he wants to have Yuto for himself. So that he can protect the younger and loving him with all his might.

 

"For... Being friend?" Unfortunately, Yuto is too scared to confess. He is scared of rejection. That's why he pretends like he doesn't like Yamada. Yamada sighs, he feels down. He thought Yuto would confess.

 

"I thought, you would say, 'for loving you'." Yamada said while looking away to hide his blushing face. Yuto bluses too.

 

"Why? Wh-why would I say that?" Yuto laughs weirdly. He WAS about to say so, but he is too scared. So he decline.

 

"Because... I thought you have the same feeling as me. I mean, the way you look at me, the way you gaze to my eyes, it's just like the way I gaze at you." Yamada said slowly but still can be heard by Yuto.

 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yuto shutters. He is so nervous that he lets out cold sweat.

 

"I love you... And I thought you love me too."

 

TBC

 

~~~~~~

 

Was it good?  
Sorry if I dissapoint you *bow*  
Especially for erisuke14, if this isn't what you want, feel free to ask me to redo it~  
I made this yesterday actually, but late at night,  
that's why I post it now...

 

I won't be able to reply comment today,  
but I'll reply it tomorrow~  
Sorry for that *bow*

 

Please leave me a comment nee~  
And,  
Thank you so much for reading!  
(*Wait for part II nee~)

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
